Strawberry's Pink Radiance
by Robbins
Summary: Amu's childhood was never counted as a fun one . She never went past things normal children did . Even the guardian couldn't truely see her .
1. Take a chance

Robbins : NEW STORY

Amu : Wow...

Robbins : I wanted to write about you're childhood :) Cos I'm kinda same . God neglected by my father untill my bro , start de-proving on his test

Amu :...

Robbins : Kinda worthless now , don't you think? After I had understood what they were doing and then starting to actually try...

Amu : uh...

Robbins : Oh chill , let's get on with the story ^^

Amu : (Smiles) Okay

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA...however much I wish too TT_TT

BUT I OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.

Robbins : And please review

Robbins : AND PLEASE JOIN MY FACEBOOK GROUP (IN PROFILE). Or Ikuto gets flushed down the toilet :p

Amu : I'd LOVE that

Robbins : eh heh heh :)

* * *

><p>"Tsukasa?" I asked as I peeked my head through the door.<p>

"Hi , Hinamori-san , sit down" he smiled from where he was sitted. In front of a table filled with tea and snacks.

I sweatdropped. He's always prepared , huh?

I sat down as he poured tea into a cup in front of me .

"Why did you want to meet me?" I asked.

He smiled as he placed the teapot down "The stars arrangement has indicated the start of a new journey"

I blinked "Eh?"

He sighed with a smile "Ikuto-kun has already gone for a month , am I right?"

I blinked and blushed red "W-why the sudden change of topic"

He laughed "Ikuto-kun has already started his journey..what about you?"

I raised my eyebrows "Huh."

He smiled "Hinamori-san..its your turn . Don't you want to go on a journey? To look for your dreams?"

I suddenly remembered and Ikuto's and my promise.

_He was the only one who could make me forget the pain. Even if for a short while...when I was with him..everything was so.._

I stopped myself immediately. What the hell was I thinking of?

"Dreams.." I whispered.

"That's right..everyone deserves a chance to go on their lives journey. And now , its your turn" he said.

"But..how do you know?" I asked.

"Like I said , the stars told me.. Hinamori-san , I know about our past . You've been neglected by your parents since you were young , haven't you? You forced yourself to take cover.. just like a star hiding its Radiance. The cover stayed for so long that it became almost impossible to remove . But right now , you have a chance. To tear off that cover . Once and for all. You are really a girl who habours hopes and dreams just like any child.. but you've been forced to give them up . You don't have a normal childhood..while others were smiling and playing with their parents at home , you were all alone with your grandparents while you parents took your sister out . Truthfully..all you've ever wanted was a normal life , haven't you?"

I stared at him in shock . Tsukasa's words seemed to hit deep in my heart . It was as though he was saying the words that I've been hoping to hear for so long .. The words that I've always wanted , but no one ever knew...

".. Howerver..in order to do so , you'll have to go through alot of hardships..even so..are you willing?" he asked.

"And then..what will I get"I whispered.

"Hinamori-san?" he asked.

I looked up at him with sad eyes "And then what happens? I go on my live's journey? And then be alone again? True..the me right now..is still the same.. But , at least I still have friends , I still have my family..even though sometimes..they forget about me... But if I leave..I'll lose everything.."

"_Who said so?_" he said , catching me by surprise.

"If you take this chance , who knows , you might discover more important things in life. Hinamori-san , family and friends are not things that can be lost so easily . You have a bond between each other. As long as you make an effort , it'll forever be there" he said.

I looked down.

"I know you think you have a great life..but..are you satisfied?" he asked.

My eyes went wide.

"O-of course...yeah..." I hesitated slightly.

He shook his head "Hinamori-san.. don't you want to experience more things? Beyond this small town , theres a world filled with a completely different places and experiances . Don't you want to do so? In exchange for the sadness you've gone through , don't you want to find your happiness? Go through different thrills? True..you might be alone..but you can always make more friends.. "

I looked at him hesitantly.

"You've only got one life. Hinamori-san" he said .

Those words seemed to flip a switch in me.

I hated my life. Always.

Having to take care of my sister while other kids were having fun.

Having to stay at home alone and cry while other kids are hearing bed time stories from their parents.

Having to stay with my grandmother every few days.

True , I loved her . But I was a normal child too! I wish for a parents love just like anyone do!

And then the stupid cool n' spicy character pop out . It became so bad..that I didn't even have any friends.

There was no oneI could confide in except grandma.

And then Dad had to freaking move away from Kyoto to Tokyo . Move me from my original school where I still had my important childhood friends to Seiyo . And far away..from my only true family member..Obaa-chan...

Even though I had the guardians , they could never truely see through me . What they saw..was only a tenth of what I was.

And then guess what?

I had too save all those stupid egs! All those people who gave up what they had!

Unlike me , who had nothing!

Me who did my best to grab on to everything I had to the very last second!

So what if I wanted to save them?

It didn't mean I wasn't angry!

Why the hell could they give those up easily?

Dreams...friends...hopes!

Everything that I've been wanting!

Everything that I've been hoping for!

They could throw it away so easily!

If they could throw it away so easily , what can't they pick it up themselves?

They even had to rely on me to do so!

Couldn't they tell I had things to do?

Every single second!

I was so busy..trying to find something that would never be mine.

Never.

If only for once..just for once..If I could live the way I wanted...

_You've only got one life. Hinamori-san_

I clenched my fist tightly . I looked up at him with teary eyes "I'll do it"

He smiled and patted my head softly "If that's so..the first thing you need to do , is forgot about those things and focus on your future"

My eyes widened "Tsukasa-san"

"You're not living for the sake of the past . But for the sake of your future" he said.

"...not living for the sake of the past . But for the sake of ...your future" I repeated the words softly.

It was just such simple words...

But it warmed up my heart...

The pained heart I've been hiding for so long.

"Amu-chan.." Dia said.

I looked at her.

She smiled "Let's find it back , shall we? Your radiance.."

"Amu-chan!" Ran , Miki and Suu said.

I let a small smile appear on my face "Mmm..okay.."

He smiled "Alright , let's get back to the subject . About your chance..."


	2. Genius? Me? Tsukasa has gone mad

"Umm...excuse me?" I asked.

He smiled "I want you to become a genius"

Stared at him "Tsukasa-san... Are you having a fever?"

He blinked and laughed "No , I know this sounds absurd , but it's not a joke"

I sweatdropped "Why do I need to become a genius?"

He smiled again "Are you aware? There are students around the world who are real smart . So smart that theres nothing else left for them to learn . For students like those , the are offered a special pass"

"A pass?" I asked.

He nodded "Usually thoses students become people who are famous and all . The pass allows them to travel around the world as they like , stay in hotels for free and they ge to graduate from school early"

My eyes went wide "That's..amazing"

He nodded "The pass was made because , apparently, the students nowadays are under too much stress . And the so-called geniuses , they usually become people like singers or actors . These people contribute alot when it comes to helping students relieve stress . And they usually get the dream of doing what they're doing now from travelling around . That's why such passes is rewarded for students who are really good at studying"

"So..you want me to do it?" I asked , unsure.

He nodded.

"B-but I'm horrible at studying! My grades are usually B!" I protested.

He smiled "But you've managed to stay above C, right?"

"T-that's because my parents said I'll have to go to tuition if I don't" I said.

"And how much do you study?" he asked.

"I don't.." I muttered "I just read through the textbooks for 10 minutes and give up"

"That's actually quite amazing" he said.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Hinamori-san , no offense , but you never ever listen in class. You're either day dreaming or something . Everything that the teacher teaches is supposed to be important . However , you didn't listen at all . Yet , you managed to maintain a B grade during each test and you didn't even study. All you did was read through your books for a while . Normally, a student like you would probably get a F grade already" he said.

I stared at him in surprise "Really?"

He nodded "That's why I believe you have the ability . Won't you take up the challenge?"

..If I manage..then I can leave?

That suffocating family and this school.. To find something new...

I smiled "I'll do it"

He smiled "Good , then from today onwards , you'll move in with me"

"Wha?" I stared at him.

He laughed "I may look like this but I've also received the pass , the most I can do , is tutor you"

"You have it?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

Wow...But I guess he does look like that kind of person...

"But..will my parents agree?" I asked.

"Actually , they already did . Your clothes and other things have already been sent to where you'll be staying from now onwards" he said.

"Wha- how did you convince them?" I asked in disbelieve.

He chuckled "I have my ways.

"By the way the exam for the pass will take place in 6months . You really need to rush" he said.

"6 MONTHS?" I shouted.

He seemed unsurprised "Yes. I've already arranged for you to stop school in a week . You'll go back to your new home today and get used to everything . Next week , we'll start serious training."

"Oh..wow.." was all I could say.

"Oh , and you can tell your friends if you want , but please don't tell the guardians. I have asked your family emembers to keep quiet about this"he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

He just smiled "Its the star's will"

I sweatdropped. Right...


End file.
